Couvre Feu
by Calamithy
Summary: Et non vous n'hallucinez pas, deux fics dans la meme journee :p. Oneshot, 'schoolfic'. Resume : A decouvert... Update au 06 fevrier 2011 : ffnet avait encore foiré ma mise en page... maintenant c'est rectifié !


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : OS, AU, "schoolfic"  
**

**Rating : T/M suggéré.  
**

**Pour qui : pour la petite chose à-bas ! Ecris sur un pic d'inspiration entre 13h20 et 14h30 là quoi :p  
**

**Résumé : non, lisez !**

**Eh ben ma foi : non vous n'hallucinez pas, deux fics dans la même journée, remerciez la petite chose là-bas (Hlo pour ne point la nommer) pour ce petit pic d'inspi (tout du moins si ça vous plaît, si vous détestez jetez-lui des tomates, c'est de sa faute).  
**

**Mici : à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewée ! **

* * *

**Couvre-feu  
**

T

**Ecole Militaire Peacecraft 18 février 2007, 21h54**

T

Couvre-toi, couvre-toi.  
Couvre-moi.  
Ton corps, ta peau, ta chaleur, ta moiteur.  
Ta présence.  
Tu m'étouffes, je ne vois que toi.  
Deux ans que je te sens venir même si je ne t'ai pas vu.  
Je ne sens que toi et tu ne me touches pas encore.

T

- Tu as fini tes corvées ?  
- Oui. On peut y aller.

T

Tu viens par derrière. Tu me déshabilles lentement alors qu'on est pressés.  
Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ?

T

- Où tu veux aller ? On n'est pas pressés…  
- Arrête ça, on ne doit pas.

T

On ne doit pas, on ne doit pas.  
Bien sûr que non, d'abord c'est un mec.  
Bientôt 18 ans, comme moi.  
Un corps comme je ne devrais pas regarder, qui me donne l'eau à la bouche.  
Un corps que j'ai déshabillé des yeux avec honte depuis le début.

T

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne suis pas une fille.  
- Ah bon ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Trouve-toi une femme.  
- Mon truc c'est toi.

T

Depuis que je l'ai vu en rang, dans cette école militaire.  
Depuis le premier jour où on était en uniforme, il y a deux ans.  
Boots noires et bien trop propres car neuves.  
Uniforme kaki un poil trop grand qui ne présageait rien des muscles dessous.  
Des cheveux trop courts qui ne cachaient pas son regard trop intense.  
Du brun sur du bleu-gris.

T

- Je t'ai regardé sous la douche tu sais, mon « compagnon de chambrée »  
- …

- Je t'ai regardé te savonner, tout. Tes cheveux ras avant, un peu trop longs sur la nuque en ce moment, ils vont devoir les recouper… _un doigt qui suit la tempe humide, un souffle sur la nuque…_

- …

- … ton corps pâle, musclé _un doigt qui suit la peau qui se dénude…_

- …

- Ton_… une main qui enveloppe les interdits…_

- …  
- Je t'ai regardé me regarder. Tu n'es pas une femme et j'aime ça.

T

Je ne suis pas une femme et je suis dans une école d'hommes.  
Une école d'homme où mon père m'a bazardé il y a deux ans soi-disant parce que j'étais « un cancre bon en sport ».  
Parce que je devais « faire quelque chose » de ma vie.  
Parce qu'il était un ancien colonel de l'armée de l'air et qu'il se « devait de me remettre les pieds sur terre ».  
Je n'avais pas le droit d'être un cancre comme les autres.  
Je devais être réinséré.

T

- S'il te plaît ne me fais pas ça…  
- Je ne te fais rien, tu le fais tout seul. Tu t'ouvres comme une fleur…  
- Je…  
- Tu es un homme. Tu n'en es pas moins belle.  
- Je ne suis pas une femme.  
- Une fleur, Duo.  
- Un homme, Heero.

T

Ma mère, antimilitariste jusqu'au bout même si elle reconnaissait l'utilité de l'institution.  
Jusqu'à mes seize ans elle avait réussi à me préserver, à me faire aller à une école publique, à me laisser le droit de me chercher.  
Cheveux très longs, nattés, vêtements informes, amis déviants.  
Un peu d'herbe, un peu d'alcool, rien de bien méchant enfin, je croyais.

T

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus viril que deux hommes entre eux ?  
- Heero…  
- Tu te sens moins homme quand tu es contre moi ? Tu ne me sens pas homme contre toi ?  
- …

T

Ma mère a commis l'erreur de tromper mon père et de se faire avoir.  
Mon père a eu le malheur d'avoir le bras long et la garde.  
Directement envoyé ici.

T

- Contre tes fesses… dans ma main… c'est de la féminité, Duo ?  
- … Je suis…  
- C'est de la féminité que de rendre les armes ? De signer une armistice ?  
- Je suis un… homme…  
- Alors viens comme un homme. Assume.  
- Heero…  
- Viens contre moi, mords l'oreiller pour ne pas qu'on t'entende.

T

Darren « Duo » Maxwell Jr.  
Duo parce que je suis le portrait craché de mon père et qu'il a décidé que je devais mener la même vie que lui.  
Penser comme lui.  
Etre dans l'armée comme lui.

T

- Quand on sortira d'ici on sera majeur.  
- On est ici et… maintenant, Heero.

- _Maintenant _?

- Non… oui…

T

Sous son joug sans être sous ses yeux.  
Sous son contrôle pour être formaté.  
Il n'avait pas prévu.  
Il ne pouvait pas prévoir, ni concevoir… moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé avant.  
C'est en se cherchant qu'on ne trouve pas.  
C'est au pied du mur que le chaos prend sens.  
C'est contre lui que je prends feu, que je prends vie.  
Je suis à l'école de mon mal-être.  
A la source de mon mal.  
Je suis à genoux tellement je le veux.  
J'étouffe tellement je vis.  
Je me sens libre.  
Tu n'aimerais pas ce que tu verrais, papa.

Dans cette chambre froide, cette chambre qui se réchauffe comme l'enfer.

T

- Tu te sens déviant ?  
- Non… Oui…  
- Dévie avec moi alors… prends la tangente. Lève les barrières et laisse-moi venir…

T

Pourquoi un homme devrait rougir de s'ouvrir comme une fleur ?  
Faire vite, car couvre-feu.  
Plus tard mes cheveux repousseront.  
Plus tard je serais un peu moins entre deux feux.  
Tu parles,  
Plus tard j'aurais juste un choix.  
Je me laisse aller. Je dois juste faire attention au couvre-feu.  
Je suis une cocotte-minute.  
J'explose.  
Je meurs.  
Il est à moitié Japonais, ici par envie.  
Je suis à moitié Américain, ici par dépit.  
Deux moitiés pour un tout.  
Couvre-moi, couvre-moi du monde extérieur…  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il nous rattrape.

T

T

**OWARI**

* * *

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi toi tite chose là-bas :p -

A bientôt !

Mithy T de Belgique, chez la Petite Chose Là-bas T


End file.
